El pozo de los deseos
by Lazulley
Summary: Un día Alfred pide un deseo en un misterioso pozo que encontró en el patio de Arthur.Se cumplirá su deseo? US x UK -lemon-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

Advertencias: este es mi** PRIMER **lemon decente (al menos eso creo yo), soy totalmente amateur en este aspecto -.-

**.**

**El Pozo de los Deseos**

**.**

**.**

-Ah A-alfred!...ha~ oh! Fuck me more hard—rogaba cierto ingles mientras era arremetido con fiereza por el americano que se deleitaba con la vista de Inglaterra puesto en cuatro y abriendo su trasero para dejar entrar su duro y caliente pene

-oh fucking God! Yes!—dijo Alfred mientras tomaba más velocidad, azotando aquel delicioso y estrecho agujero que se abría solo para recibirlo a él

Ambos estaban envueltos en sudor mientras soltaban gemidos ensordecedores en aquella habitación, pero, cómo rayos llegaron allí?

Era un apacible día de otoño en Londres, más específicamente en la gran casona del ingles. El ministro americano había tenido que asistir a una reunión en Francia así que aprovechó el "aventón" hasta Europa para ir a visitar a cierto británico gruñón que, casualmente, no se encontraba en casa dejándole dos opciones:

1-Irse a casa a jugar un nuevo videojuego que tenia que probar para Kiku

2-Esperar a que Arthur volviera de "no se donde"

La segunda opción no sonaba tan mal si se contaba el hecho de que al final vería al mayor, justo lo que fue a hacer, así que se sentó en el pórtico a esperar sentado durante unos cuatro segundos en los que termino aburriéndose decidiendo ir a dar una vuelta por la vasta propiedad del inglés.

Rodeó la casa hasta el jardín trasero lleno de rosas de Tudor, las favoritas de Arthur. Posó su vista en un sendero a su derecha que iniciaba bajo un gran arco de enredaderas rodeadas de más rosas y terminó entrando, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Caminó un tramo hasta que vio el sendero dividirse en dos; el de la derecha, que iba hacia la mesa de jardín donde Arthur suele tomar el té de la tarde, y el de la izquierda, que pasaba bajo otro arco para perderse en el bosque donde juró pudo ver una lucecita verde flotando.

Siguió por la izquierda hasta salir del jardín de rosas y encontrarse en los límites del bosque. Escuchó un ruido a su derecha y, al mirar hacia allá, pudo divisar un viejo pozo de los deseos.

"Pídelo" escuchó de pronto el americano mirando a todos lados buscando la fuente de las palabras. "pídelo y se te hará realidad" volvió a hablar la misteriosa voz haciendo que el estadounidense fijara de nuevo su vista en el pozo y que le entraran ganas de arrojar una moneda en él. Seguidamente revisó sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una moneda y la aventó al pozo mientras cerraba los ojos y deseaba…" deseo que Arthur sea mio". Y, tan pronto como se oyó el salpicar del agua, el permanentemente encapotado cielo británico se oscureció otro tanto mientras luces producto de truenos lo surcaban a diestra y siniestra obligando al rubio a regresar a la seguridad del pórtico de la casa atravesando a largas zancadas el jardín de rosas mientras las pesadas gotas caían sobre él empapando su chaqueta de aviador.

Una vez alcanzado su objetivo pudo divisar a lo lejos una silueta corriendo hacia él mientras se cubría la cabeza inútilmente con un portafolio negro.

A la figura no le importó la presencia del americano en el pórtico de su hogar, ni tampoco el abrirle el paso para resguardarse de la tormenta que se desataba en el exterior, solo cerró la puerta y, agitado, prestó atención a su acompañante.

-américa, qué haces aquí?—preguntó de inmediato

-solo venía de visita cuando comenzó a llover de repente, nada raro—contestó sin dejar de ver como las gotas resbalaban por la cabellera dorada hasta caer en la cremosa piel europea recorriendo sus finas y elegantes facciones—simplemente hermoso—susurró inconscientemente

-m? que dijiste?—preguntó inocentemente el más bajo mientras se quitaba su abrigo y se soltaba la corbata

-no, nada—negó con una sonrisa recordando el incidente del pozo

-bueno, ya estas aquí y estas mojado, así que porqué no subes y te cambias. Hay ropa tuya en el armario de la habitación de invitados—le dijo apuntando escaleras arriba mientras se quitaba el saco y subía

-si, claro—contestó mientras miraba a Arthur subiendo las escaleras y prestaba especial atención al trasero del inglés mientras se relamía los labios y le seguía por las escaleras

Cuando llegó a la segunda planta escuchó como puerta de la alcoba principal se cerraba, suspiró y, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, entró en el cuarto de huéspedes sacándose la ropa húmeda y poniéndose una playera negra con el escudo del Capitán América y unos desgastados jeans claros que le quedaban sueltos.

Al terminar, cogió la ropa del suelo antes de que el mayor le regañara por mojar su preciada alfombra y salió al pasillo mirando nuevamente la puerta por donde había desaparecido el británico imaginándose como se quitaba lentamente cada prenda, dejándola caer al piso, liberando su cuerpo de aquellas telas, exponiéndolo ante cualquier mirada curiosa.

Sin saber cómo, sus pies le dirigieron hasta quedar a un palmo de la superficie de madera y, cerrando los ojos, se imaginó cómo sería tocar esa suave piel, pero, antes de que hiciera algo incoherente, su cerebro reaccionó recordándole que aquel inglés no era una frágil damisela y que le daría una patada en los cojones si se acercaba, y aunque él tuviera más fuerza que Arthur el violarlo sería poco heroico. Así que su moral y su conciencia se interpusieron a sus deseos y lo regresaron una vez más a la realidad, una en la que debía sonreír ante todos y reprimir las ganas de devorar aquellos finos labios color cereza que se encontraban tras la puerta.

Retrocedió un paso, listo para irse, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Arthur vestido con unos jeans viejos y rotos color negro que le calzaban como un guante y un jersey blanco que se ajustaba bien a su delgado torso. Este paró al ver la figura más alta frente a su puerta y le miró con curiosidad

-solo te venia a preguntar dónde pongo esto—dijo rápidamente levantando la ropa entre sus manos

-dámela, la pondré a secar, mientras, porqué no prendes la chimenea y esperas allí? Llevaré chocolate—dijo tomando la ropa de Alfred y bajando las escaleras

El ojiazul tomó una gran bocanada de aire y fue a encender la chimenea y a sentarse en el confortable sofá frente a esta sintiendo como el fuego calentaba la habitación dando un ambiente cálido que le recordaba mucho a su infancia. Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás captando de inmediato el dulce aroma del chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, posiblemente el único alimento preparado por el inglés que sabe realmente delicioso como ninguno.

-bien, aquí está—dijo poniendo entre las manos americanas la taza de café llena de aquel delicioso y dulce líquido, y tomando asiento al lado de este.

Se instaló un silencio algo incómodo solo roto por sus respiraciones y el sonido de las tazas vacías chocando contra la madera de la mesita junto al sofá cuando los angloparlantes las dejaron allí. Arthur comenzó a sentirse acalorado e incómodo así que intentó cambiar su posición pero no dio mucho resultado. Finalmente se estiró en el mueble y agarró el cuello del jersey moviéndolo de adentro hacia afuera intentando quitarse el calor con esta acción sin tener mucho éxito. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentró en un punto en específico. Al sentir esto llevó cuidadosamente una mano hacia esa zona para comprobar lo que pasaba por su mente encontrando su miembro algo erecto y sensible, cosa que comprobó cuando un suspiro sonó en su garganta al sentir el ligero roce de sus dedos por sobre el pantalón.

Miró hacia su derecha y encontró a Alfred mirando la vivas llamas de la chimenea, totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta del repentino estado en el que se encontraba, analizó el perfil de aquel joven de piel algo bronceada y ojos tan azules y puros como el cielo pero tan profundos e intensos como el mar en algunas ocasiones, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó sobre el regazo del americano posando sus piernas a los costados de las del menor ante la mirada de asombro de este para luego proceder a sujetarle el rostro y besarle con hambre, con pasión, con deseo, como siempre deseó.

La sorpresa que embargó a Alfred fue apenas suficiente para paralizarlo por algunos segundos antes de envolver la estrecha cintura de Arthur en sus fuertes brazos devolviendo ansioso el beso mientras lo profundizaba metiendo la lengua en la gustosa boca inglesa enroscándose ambas con avidez, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer sus cuerpos a la vez que la temperatura en estos iba aumentando junto con la necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro provocando que Arthur restregara su pelvis contra la del americano mientras que una de las manos de este llegaba hasta el trasero del inglés apretándolo.

Ante esta acción el europeo suelta un gemido y toma por los cabellos de la nuca al americano tirando de estos hacia atrás provocando la separación de ambos labios, rojizos e hinchados debido a la fogosidad del contacto.

Ambos se miran intensamente, sus bocas abiertas están unidas por un hilillo de saliva y salía vapor de estas debido a la caliente y agitada respiración. Rápidamente volvieron a encontrar sus labios con fiereza mientras Alfred introducía una fría mano bajo el jersey de Arthur provocando en este un estremecimiento antes de volver a su tarea frotando el erecto miembro americano con su trasero haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado.

En un movimiento veloz el británico se encontró recostado en el amplio sofá despojado de su jersey y con un caliente americano entre sus piernas besándole el cuello de forma endemoniadamente sensual distrayéndolo por completo de la mano traviesa que estaba desabrochándole los pantalones. De pronto siente como la susodicha se mete bajo su bóxer liberando el palpitante pene del inglés.

Arthur suspira tirando su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la respiración americana sobre esa zona tan sensible antes de que comenzara a masturbarlo con la mano mirando extasiado el sonrojado y jadeante rostro del británico que gemía bajo su tacto mirándolo con aquellas esmeraldas bañadas en lujuria, pidiendo más.

El inglés se sintió morir cuando la suave lengua de Alfred comenzó a lamer su pene desde la base hasta la punta introduciéndolo entero en su boca sin dejar de acariciarlo con la lengua.

-Oh my fuckin god Alfred!—exclamó halando los rubios cabellos para que aumentara la velocidad

El americano aceleró el movimiento haciéndole sentir al mayor que rozaba el cielo con los dedos mientras esa cálida boquita engullía su miembro.

-mm…A-Alfred me corro!—anunció haciendo que el mencionado sacara la hombría de su boca y presionara con malicia el orificio por donde escurría el pre-semen evitando el orgasmo del mayor—pero que…!—se quejó Arthur mirando molesto al americano

-todavía no—fue la única contestación que obtuvo el más bajo antes de volver a sentir como la lengua del menor recorría su hombría desde la punta hasta la base siguiendo su recorrido por los testículos ingleses mientras sus manos acariciaban las blancas piernas europeas que, en algún momento, habían sido despojadas de toda prenda dejando al descubierto todo el cuerpo británico.

Los suspiros y gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar inundando rápidamente la estancia mientras el cuerpo de Arthur se retorcía bajo el tacto que le proporcionaba Alfred con su boca, era dulce, embriagante, simplemente adictivo.

La lengua descendió un poco más hallando la entrada del mayor y comenzando a lamerla superficialmente antes de introducir aquel suave y húmedo musculo dentro de aquel estrecho agujero. Se levantó parándose sobre sus rodillas y observó aquel esbelto y formado cuerpo de piel cremosa que relucía a causa del sudor, y su rostro sonrojado y jadeante

-simplemente hermoso—se inclinó una vez más para besarlo de manera más lenta y profunda

Las manos inglesas se movilizaron hasta la playera removiéndola con rapidez y recorriendo el fornido y marcado torso americano sacándole suspiros. Siguió descendiendo hasta el borde de los pantalones que pronto quedaron tirados en algún lugar dejando a ambas naciones en igualdad de condiciones mientras frotaban sus torsos y sus erecciones.

Se separaron con sus corazones a mil y la respiración más agitada si es posible—voltéate—ordenó el ojiazul siendo obedecido por Arthur quien se puso en cuatro rápidamente. Quería sentirlo dentro de él y lo quería ahora.

Alfred se deleitó con la vista mientras metía dos de sus dedos en la boca del inglés que de inmediato comenzó a lamerlos de una manera tan excitante que hizo que ya erecto pene del americano se pusiera duro, tan duro que dolía, horrores así que retiró los dedos de esa boca del mal y los dirigió hacia el ano de Arthur introduciendo el primero ante la incomodidad del británico que pronto se convirtió en placer mientras aquel dedo entraba, salía y se movía en círculos dentro suyo.

-te gusta?—preguntó con morbo el menor

-mm…oh! Fuck yeah—dijo al antes de sentir el segundo dedo invadiendo su entrada y acompasando el movimiento junto al de su compañero

Pronto, ya eran tres dedos los que estaban follando al mayor. Rápido. Delicioso. Profundo. Los gemidos de Arthur se hacían más intensos cada vez extasiando al americano que sacó sus dedos y, masturbándose un poco, rozó el ano del europeo con la punta de su miembro haciéndole gemir. Dio suaves empujones contra la entrada del británico, tentándolo, quería que este se lo pidiera aunque su erección doliera

-lo quieres dentro?—preguntó con la voz ronca mientras seguía rozando la punta de su hombría contra el trasero del inglés

-mm yes…—suspiró

-no te oigo iggy—dijo con malicia

-lo quiero dentro! quiero sentir tu pene en mi culo en este instante!—dijo al borde de la desesperación sin obtener respuesta—hazlo ya dammit! Fuck me NOW!—exigió haciendo sonreír al menor con satisfacción

Alfred no se hizo el rogar así que sujetó el trasero del inglés con ambas manos abriéndolo más mientras introducía lentamente su miembro dentro de aquellas estrechas paredes de forma lenta y tortuosa, al menos para él.

-m-mételo ah~… entero git—habló molesto—no s-soy una nenita—

-tus deseos son órdenes—contestó deseoso tomando las caderas del Arthur antes de arremeter contra estas haciendo que este soltara un fuerte gemido de placer y dolor

Pronto, el estadounidense comenzó a moverse, despacio pero fuerte y profundo. Se comenzaron a oír fuertes gemidos que llenaban la estancia, la mayoría provenientes de Arthur quien comenzó a aullar como una bestia cuando las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas. Alfred estaba extasiado oyendo un coro de ángeles salir de esos rojizos y apetitosos labios que lo traían loco.

-quiero…ver tu ah rostro—le dijo antes de parar el vaivén y sacar su hombría

-what the…!—intentó quejarse el inglés antes de sentir como le daban la vuelta quedando de frente al americano

El menor levantó las cremosas y delgadas piernas del británico separándolas antes de meter de nuevo su pene de una sola estocada

-Ah~!—gimió alto al sentir al otro rubio dentro de él, grande, caliente y duro

Las embestidas comienzan nuevamente, rápidas y certeras, tocando la próstata del mayor

-OH My…! Alfred!—gemía como animal en celo—more ah more~!...Yeah! so hard!—gritaba excitando más al americano

Ambos gritaban el nombre del contrario como un mantra mientras sus cuerpos y almas se fundían en una sola. Se sentían volar sobre las nubes. Sus corazones latían en sus pechos al unísono, desbocados.

Alfred miró el agitado y rojo rostro de Arthur solo para comprobar que no había nada más hermoso que aquel semblante. Se inclinó y beso de forma lenta cariñosa aquellos hinchados labios; y al separarse, de sus bocas salieron aquellas palabras que llevaban guardadas en el corazón desde hace tiempo

-I love you mm ah!—dijo el americano

-I-I l-love you ah~! ...too—contestó el británico antes de alcanzar el clímax

Ambos se volvieron a mirar y se dieron un casto beso antes de acomodarse en el amplio sofá y dormir abrazados solo cubiertos por una frazada.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, unas pequeñas criaturas estaban asomadas en la ventana viendo a la pareja angloparlante dormida en el sofá al calor de la chimenea

-no son tiernos Bri?—preguntó enternecida el hada verde

-si, si, muy tiernos. Ahora podemos cubrirnos? Tengo frío y estoy mojada—se quejó gruñona el hada roja

-no seas cascarrabias, el amo Inglaterra al fin es feliz—le reprendió la verde con una sonrisa

-Lay, no creo que se ponga muy feliz si se entera de lo que hicimos—contestó Bri con el ceño fruncido

-lo que no sepa no le hará daño—dijo Lay

Y así, ambas volvieron al bosque dejando a la pareja en privacidad, disfrutando el uno del otro, desde ahora y por siempre.

* * *

><p>OK! espero les haya gustado. Si no,Por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo!<p>

espero que dejen Reviews


	2. CONVOCATORIA

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato

Luchi Haene

Lazulley


End file.
